


How to get your license back

by KizuKatana



Series: Speeding Ticket Universe [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Because I am the author, But it does involve Naruto handcuffed to a radiator, Do not expect too much from this one, Explicit Sex, M/M, Power Play, Pretty much PWP... don't expect much plot depth LOL, Right?, SasuNaru - Freeform, Slash, So no one should be surprised, This is honestly... not super great but I wanted to post it since I am sort of late with everything, authority kink, it is what it is, so there is that, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuKatana/pseuds/KizuKatana
Summary: Naruto is annoyed that he didn't get his license back from the porn-star-look-alike cop that pulled him over two days ago.  Then said cop stops by to return Naruto's license, and Naruto becomes much less annoyed.  Pretty much PWP, I'm not gonna lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto and make no money from this. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, because if they belonged to me... well... we all know how I think it should have ended. :-)

**How to get your license back**

This is a sequel to "How to avoid a speeding ticket".  You can read this without that (since, really, this is just PWP), but it will make more sense if you read the other one first to see how these two met.

 **Special thanks** to Tandy_Hard and CapturedByNoodles for reading this and encouraging me!  Love you ladies!

* * *

 

Naruto shifted his gym bag on his shoulder as he walked down the street to his apartment. He'd met with a study group for one of his upcoming finals, then had hit the gym for a quick workout and shower to try to de-stress a bit. Between losing his job, rent being due in a week, and finals starting in two days, he was more than a little high strung. Luckily, the gym he worked out at had an opening for a part-time trainer. He'd grabbed an application on his way out. If the hours were flexible, he might be able to make that work, and it would be a way better place to work than his old job had been. Though at this point, he'd take pretty much anything.

As if he didn't have enough stress, he'd been afraid to drive anywhere for the past two days because the asshole, I-look-like-a-porn-star cop who had pulled him over on trumped up charges hadn't given his license back to him yet. Naruto had called down to the DMV, but it was eighty bucks to get a replacement license. That was eighty bucks more than he had to spend, so he'd been walking to and from campus trying to figure out what to do. At least the weather was good and he didn't live too far from his classes, but it was going to make job hunting hard if he didn't have wheels.

Plus, he loved his car. He missed driving it. He had debated whether to go down to the precinct and ask for Sasuke and demand his license back, but he was a little nervous about how that would play out. What if Sasuke decided to give him a ticket afterall? Or what if someone at the police station MADE Sasuke give him a ticket when they heard what the initial reading of his speed had been? Did those radar guns keep records? Naruto had no idea, but the thought made him nervous. Paying eighty dollars for a replacement license was better than the cost of the speeding ticket. Pretty much all the options sucked ass, though. He had been half hoping Sasuke would show up at his place to give him his license (and he had been trying to convince himself that was the _only_ reason he wanted to see the man again). He had hung around his apartment the next day, wondering if Sasuke was going to swing by after work, but only Kiba had knocked on his door.

Naruto looked up, expecting to see his 'baby' waiting for him, the car he had pretty much rebuilt from the ground up, parked along the street in front of his apartment where he'd left her in all her orange glory. What he wasn't expecting to see was the asshole, I-look-like-a-porn-star cop to be leaning against her. Naruto felt his stomach tense in equal parts nerves and lust as he remembered their last encounter. His ass was still a bit sore, and Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't love it. Whatever else he could say about the cop, Sasuke could _fuck._

"Shit," Naruto breathed as the man levered himself away from his car, the fluid, predatory grace of the motion making Naruto's palms prickle with sweat. But what really stopped Naruto dead in his tracks was the sight of the man in full daylight.

The last time he'd seen Sasuke, it had been dark out and the glare from the headlights had definitely not done full justice to the man who had apparently been waiting for Naruto to get home. Naruto had been able to tell easily enough that the man was ridiculously attractive at the time, but in natural sunlight, Sasuke looked almost other-worldly. His blue-black hair glinted in the sun, contrasting against skin so pale it almost glowed. But more than anything, it was Sasuke's eyes that caught and captured Naruto's attention. They were even darker than Naruto remembered from the night before, intense and unreadable. Sasuke's expression was one of cool detachment as Naruto approached.

"Missing something?" Sasuke asked, lifting his hand up slightly. Naruto's license was held between Sasuke's index and middle fingers.

"Asshole," Naruto murmured, reaching out to grab the license from Sasuke's hand. Sasuke twitched his hand back, just out Naruto's reach unless Naruto stepped into Sasuke's space. Naruto considered lunging after it, but decided against it. The last thing he wanted was for Sasuke bring him in on some made-up assault charges. He wouldn't put it past the bastard.

"You know driving without a license is illegal," Sasuke said, casually, glancing over at Naruto's car.

Naruto rolled his eyes, gesturing to his running shoes. "Yeah. And you'll notice I was _walking_."

"Hn," Sasuke said, a slight smirk on his lips. "This time."

Naruto let his gaze flicker over Sasuke's body, noticing that the man wasn't in uniform. He was wearing black jeans and a black button-down shirt, but it wasn't his uniform shirt. The badge that Sasuke had been wearing the night he'd pulled Naruto over was now on a chain around his neck. Naruto glanced down the street, looking for Sasuke's police cruiser. He didn't see a cop car anywhere. Sasuke turned to see what Naruto had been looking at, and Naruto caught the glint of silver from Sasuke's back pocket.

_Handcuffs?_

Naruto ran the tip of his tongue quickly over his lower lip. No. He wasn't going to think about that. Sasuke was just here to give him back his license. Probably. And maybe to yank Naruto's chain a bit, but the guy probably had people a mile long waiting to get in his pants. Naruto was just some random hook-up that had happened on a day when they both probably needed to blow off some steam. This wasn't going to go anywhere.

"So… uh…. You gonna give me my license back, or what?" Naruto asked, trying to sound casual as he fought the urge to let his eyes follow Sasuke's movements to see how his shirt pulled tight across his defined shoulders and biceps as he held the license up. He caught a flash of what seemed to be some sort of tattoo on the base of the man's neck, and abruptly turned to look back at his car so he didn't get caught outright ogling the guy. _Not cool._

Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto, his face unreadable. The silence stretched, and Naruto shifted, biting his lip in nervousness.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Sasuke's voice was indifferent, like this was something he did every day. And who knows? Maybe it was.

The idea of Sasuke showing up at other people's houses and hooking up with them on their cars made Naruto's temper stir, but he knew that was stupid. He had no claim on Sasuke. They'd fucked once on the hood of his car by the side of the road. Not exactly what you'd call a relationship.

"Whatever," Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and trying to keep his voice neutral. Sasuke's brow lifted, and Naruto had no idea why it made his face heat, but he simply turned and walked up the peeling porch steps. "My door is around the back. We have to go up the fire escape."

Sasuke only nodded, following Naruto around to the old wooden fire escape. Naruto always wondered what the purpose of a fire escape made of _wood_ was, but he figured the whole way his landlord had the old house divided into small apartments was probably not to code. It was campus housing. Everyone probably just figured college kids were young enough to jump if there was a fire. As long as the campus slumlords made their rent, no one really gave a rat's ass about making sure shit was up to code.

Sasuke frowned as they made their way up the steps to his apartment, his eyes going over the shoddy quality of what was clearly the only entrance to the small, illegal apartment.

"I'm 3C…," Naruto nodded to the door that had that designation written across its face in what looked like black sharpie.

"Hn." Sasuke simply watched as Naruto inserted his key in the door then jiggled the doorknob and gave the door a hard hit with his shoulder to get it to open.

"It sticks when there's humidity," Naruto explained over his shoulder as he walked in and toed off his shoes, kicking the dirty socks that he hadn't managed to get in his laundry hamper the other day (or past few days, if he was really honest about it) into the corner. He rubbed the back of his head as he realized his place definitely wasn't up for company. But at least he didn't have a closet full of grow lights and pot to worry about like his friend Shikamaru did, so he just shrugged as Sasuke entered behind him.

"Sorry. Place is a mess, but it's finals week." Not that his place was cleaner at any _other_ time, but it was as good an excuse as any. The soft snort that Sasuke let out told him that he probably realized this.

Sasuke closed the door behind them.

And locked it.

The sound made Naruto's mouth suddenly dry, and he swallowed while he tried to not fidget.

"Do you have a roommate?" Sasuke asked, seemingly casually.

"No. I got sick of the dorms and just wanted a place for myself for my last year."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "God, it's a good thing I'm not a serial killer."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke huffed out an annoyed breath. "Because you've just let a stranger up into your apartment alone, then basically told me no one will be coming here anytime soon."

"Well, I mean… I know who you are, so…" Naruto began, feeling slightly embarrassed. If someone tried to break into his house, Naruto was pretty confident that he could kick their ass, and he didn't really like where Sasuke was going with this.

"Do you?" Sasuke asked, his voice lower as he stepped forward into Naruto's personal space, boxing him in.

"What?" Naruto asked, trying not to get distracted by the faint scent of Sasuke's aftershave, or the fact that he could feel the heat of Sasuke's skin warming the air between them. "Yeah. I mean… you're a cop."

"And that's enough for you to trust me?" Sasuke looked down at Naruto, his eyes watching Naruto's face intently. He seemed to find something in whatever expression Naruto had, because Sasuke's eyes shifted from looking slightly exasperated to something a bit more predatory. "Maybe it is. Or maybe you just like authority figures enough that you don't really give a shit if you should trust me or not."

The words should have made Naruto nervous. Or angry. Instead, they made his dick stir. Yeah, he definitely liked authority figures. And it wasn't helping that maybe he'd had one or two (or ten) sweaty, messy dreams of Sasuke coming over and boxing him in just like he currently was. Maybe some of those 'dreams' had been while he was awake in the shower. But he couldn't quite get his head around the idea that Sasuke was actually _there_. His body seemed to be faster at getting with the program, though, because he could already feel himself getting hard in his sweat pants. If Sasuke ended up being here just to return his license, Naruto was going to be embarrassed pretty damn fast.

Sasuke took another half step closer, and Naruto could feel the heat of Sasuke's body just inches from his. He really wished he had his jeans on, because there was absolutely no hiding his reaction to the cop's close proximity to him.

"Are you… are you even on duty right now?" Naruto asked, his voice rougher than he would have liked.

"Just clocked out." Sasuke looked down at him, his dark tone carrying a message that made the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stand on end. Naruto was tall and fit, and it was unusual for someone to be able to make him feel the urge to step back.

It fucking turned him _on_.

Naruto had always known that his kink for authority figures was going to get him in trouble someday. He was guessing that today was that day, and he didn't feel one bit worried about that fact.

"That's why you're not in uniform?" Naruto tried to keep his mind focused on something other than fisting his hands into Sasuke's hair and dragging his mouth to his. But he was going to wait until Sasuke made it clear what he was here for.

Sasuke glanced down at his own shirt. "I don't usually wear a uniform. My brother just had me on traffic duty because he's an ass."

Naruto didn't really know what Sasuke meant, but he assumed Sasuke was something other than a traffic cop. It made more sense, given the little he knew about the man. Those dark, intelligent eyes were too fucking smart to belong to someone who just sat on his ass and stared at a radar gun all day.

Naruto realized he'd been staring at said eyes when Sasuke arched a brow.

"I wondered if you were going to come down to the station to ask for it," Sasuke said.

"Ask for what?" Naruto asked, his gaze flickering involuntarily down Sasuke's lean frame.

"Your _license_ , dumbass."

"Oh. Right. I just… I wasn't sure if you'd get in trouble for letting me off. Or of they'd decide to give me the ticket anyway, if I…"

Sasuke frowned. "You don't have to worry about the ticket, Naruto. You weren't drunk. And I wrote the speeding up as an equipment malfunction."

Naruto let out a small breath of relief. "Ok. Cool."

"Is that why you let me in?" Sasuke asked, shifting back slightly, his eyes intent on Naruto's. "Because you thought I would still give you the ticket?"

"No," Naruto said, surprised that Sasuke would even ask. Though, he supposed, it was a logical question.

"So then, why did you?"

Naruto bit his lip. Why did he? Honestly? He let his gaze drop to Sasuke's lips. Yeah, he knew exactly why he let Sasuke in. The same reason his pulse had picked up when he'd seen Sasuke leaning lazily against his car. The same reason his dick was currently standing at full attention in his sweat pants.

"Like you said," Naruto let his gaze drop to Sasuke's badge. "Maybe I have a thing for authority figures."

"Hn." Sasuke's pupils dilated, and his tongue dipped over his lower lip as his eyes slid down over Naruto's chest, then lingered at the blatant tent in his sweatpants. "Do you have class in the morning?"

Naruto held his breath for a second, then jumped off the cliff. Screw common sense. He _wanted_ this. "I've got my first final at eleven, then another at four."

"You studied?"

Naruto shot him a glare. "I got shit luck with my finals schedule this year. All of them are jammed into the first three days of finals week. Pretty much done nothing but work and study for the past week, but at least I'm done by dinner time on Wednesday. "

"Hm. You did a few other things last week." The corner of Sasuke's mouth lifted into a tiny, smug smirk as he pinned Naruto with a commanding gaze that made the blond's dick jump. "Pull the blinds."

Naruto felt his skin heat at the unyielding tone in Sasuke's voice and he swallowed harshly as his breath hitched in anticipation. Yeah. He definitely had a thing for authority. And by the look in his eye, Sasuke fucking knew it.

Naruto held Sasuke's gaze for a minute, just to make sure Sasuke saw that there was no deference there. Amusement lit Sasuke's expression in acknowledgement. Naruto arched a brow in response, then brushed past Sasuke to the only small window in his studio apartment. He could feel Sasuke's eyes on him the entire way, lingering on his ass and obvious erection. Naruto took the fraying cord and pulled the blinds closed with a snap.

Sasuke leaned back against the small counter that made up the entirety of Naruto's kitchen, his arms crossed lightly over his chest as he blatantly ran his gaze over Naruto's body. "Take off your shirt."

Naruto didn't move from where he stood by the window as he slowly reached down, letting his fingers trace over the hem of the soft fabric of his grey T-shirt before slowly pulling it over his head. Sasuke's eyes followed every movement, and Naruto could see the slowly growing ridge in the front of Sasuke's jeans. He dropped the shirt to the floor, standing steadily under Sasuke's gaze, feeling his pulse race faster and faster as the tension built. He saw the way Sasuke's eyes lingered appreciatively on the swirl tattoo on Naruto's stomach. They were all the way across the room from each other, but Naruto could swear he could feel the heat from Sasuke's body all the way over where he stood.

"See something you like?" Naruto asked with a lopsided grin, feeling a little giddy. He had no idea how he'd managed to snag the cop's attention twice in a row, but hell if he wasn't going to make the most of it. Naruto wasn't vain, but he spent a decent amount of time in the gym and he knew he looked cut. Sasuke certainly seemed to like what he saw. The cop reached back behind him with deliberate slowness and pulled the handcuffs from his back pocket, letting them dangle from his fingertips.

Naruto felt his dick jump at the sight, and the soft chuckle told him that Sasuke had definitely noticed it as well.

"I didn't use these last time. But you seemed to like the idea."

Naruto _might_ have had a few very vivid fantasies of Sasuke using the cuffs on him. "Yeah," he admitted huskily.

Sasuke's eyes became more predatory. "As I remember, you came all over the hood of your car when I mentioned using them on you."

Naruto wondered if it was possible to cum just from Sasuke talking to him. The guy's voice should be fucking illegal. He didn't need to look down to be able to feel the damp spot growing in his sweats where his dick was leaking.

"Yeah," Naruto rasped out. This was crazy. He knew this was fucking _crazy_ , but he really didn't care. This would be prime jerk-off material for the rest of his life. And it wasn't like people who hooked up with each other in bars knew each other any better than he and Sasuke did.

Naruto's eyes followed the slow movement of the handcuffs, the way Sasuke's fingers seemed intimately familiar with them. He wondered if Sasuke was going to shove him face first against the wall and cuff his hands behind his back and fuck him. He could feel sweat break out on his upper lip in anticipation at the thought.

Sasuke dropped his gaze knowingly to the front of Naruto's pants. "You want me to use these, don't you?"

Naruto had to bite back a small groan. "Fuck, yes."

Sasuke ran his fingers along the smooth curve of the metal. "Take off your pants," he said, tersely.

Naruto moved his fingers to comply, slowly sliding the elastic waistband down, wanting desperately to keep Sasuke's interest. He still could hardly believe this was actually happening. He paused when he'd just gotten past his hip bones, an inch before his dick would spring free, feeling a rush of nerves. This was the no return point. He was pretty sure he could tell Sasuke to stop now and the man would leave.

He was also very sure that he was not going to do that.

Naruto continued to push his sweatpants down, his cock bobbing up and jutting out proudly when it was finally freed. Sasuke's gaze was riveted on him as Naruto bent down, pulling his pants off and tossing them aside.

"Fuck," Sasuke muttered, rubbing his jaw. His gaze traced over the contours of Naruto's body, likely noticing the lack of underwear, but Naruto didn't care. He stood there, letting Sasuke look him over like a meal he was about to devour.

"I sure as hell hope so," Naruto said with a cocky grin.

Sasuke straightened away from the counter and slowly advanced on Naruto. "Get on the bed."

Naruto closed his eyes as a shiver of anticipation raced up his spine. Usually, Naruto liked to top. But every once in awhile, he absolutely _loved_ to get fucked hard. But it was a rare person he found really up to the challenge. There was no doubt in his mind Sasuke was more than capable of doing just that.

Naruto laid down on the low mattress that was pushed up against the wall next to the peeling old radiator beneath the window. He was glad he'd changed the sheets that morning, since the man who had starred in the dream requiring him to do so was now making a live appearance in his bed.

Naruto stretched out, feeling a heady rush of power as he heard Sasuke's hissed intake of breath and muttered curse. He drank in every inch of the man slowly walking towards him with dark eyes heavy lidded with lust.

* * *

Sex had always been easy for Sasuke to get when he wanted it. He never really put much effort into the chase. In fact, he found most people sufficiently annoying that he preferred total anonymity of a club when he felt the need. And once he'd hooked up with someone, he'd certainly never felt the need to see them again, even if they happened to run into each other in the club again, much less showing up at their home uninvited.

But here he was, running the risk of getting suspended for a guy he barely knew for basically stalking a guy to his home through pretty fucking questionable means. Naruto could easily file a complaint against him with the department over what happened. Itachi had chewed his ass out for what he was able to see from the police car-cam video when Sasuke had pulled Naruto over. Sasuke had been careful that their… _activities_ were just out of range of the camera, so there was nothing that could be proven. But Itachi wasn't called a genius for nothing, and he'd been more than clear on what had happened.

Itachi had threatened to put Sasuke on desk duty for the next six months, but the chief had put his foot down and over ruled Itachi, putting Sasuke back in the field. Sasuke was one of their best detectives, the department's caseload was huge, and there wasn't any proof that Sasuke had done anything other than take a _really_ long time to give someone a sobriety test.

He knew should have just given Naruto his license back that night and walked away. But… he hadn't. He had kept it, and it annoyed him. He had come to the address listed on the license telling himself that that he was just going to give it back to the blond and move on. He tried not to think about where Naruto might be spending the weekend. The thought of Naruto possibly being at a girlfriend or boyfriend's house had put Sasuke on edge, and he'd been annoyed with himself about it. He was _just_ going to give the license back, so who cared if the guy was with someone else? Sasuke had never cared in the past. He sure as fuck wasn't going to care now.

Except that as soon as he saw Naruto walking down the street, Sasuke had started to change his mind. Naruto had looked at him, an unmistakable flash of surprise, lust and wariness in those blue eyes, and Sasuke knew he was going to do something he shouldn't. Again.

Just once more, he promised himself. Then they would both walk away.

He just needed to figure out what it was about Naruto that had gotten under his skin so deep. When he first saw Naruto in his 'fuck-me' car, Sasuke had simply acknowledged that Naruto was physically his type. Toned back and arms with a narrow waist, blond, and an ass that defied the laws of physics. But that would have been easy enough to write off. That alone wasn't worth risking his career on.

Even the fact that Naruto had a kink that pretty heavily overlapped with Sasuke's own wouldn't have been enough to push him this far, though it would have been tempting as hell.

There was just something _about_ Naruto. Sasuke dealt with all kinds of people in his job and his people reading skills were pretty well-developed. And the fact of the matter was, most people were lying, greedy sacks of shit. Sasuke enjoyed figuring out their game, tracking them down and throwing their asses in jail.

But Naruto had been… different. Naruto hadn't lied or tried to bribe Sasuke, or intimidate him. He also hadn't backed down when Sasuke had had pulled him over on trumped up charges when he thought Naruto had been driving under the influence. You could always tell the truth about a person when they were under stress, and Naruto had stood his ground, direct and forthright.

Sasuke had always loved a challenge. And the way Naruto had responded when he realized what Sasuke was suggesting… Sasuke felt the muscles in his stomach tighten at the memory.

At the time, Sasuke hadn't really thought too much about it, taking the opportunity to give his brother the finger while letting Naruto off the hook when it became clear that he hadn't been drinking. He'd assumed it had been a 'one and done' kind of thing. A momentary aberration of his own judgement.

But the combination of the way Naruto had responded to him, along with his 'fuck me' body and authority kink, and Sasuke didn't really have a chance. He hadn't been able to get the blond out of his head in the following days. The way Naruto's blue eyes had met his directly, not shifting away or calculating like so many others. The raw honesty with which Naruto had told him the story of what had happened to him. The tight, hot feel of Naruto's body as Sasuke had fucked him on the hood of his car, the way he'd arched into Sasuke's touches, so fucking responsive.

Sasuke let his eyes moved over Naruto's body, his own dick hard enough to pound nails, and only part of it was due to the way Naruto looked laying on the cheap-looking mattress, the toned muscles tense beneath the golden skin, hooded blue eyes locked on him and filled with challenge. The same pull he'd felt the other night was back in full, heating his blood, making him take risks he shouldn't. He found himself wishing that Naruto didn't have finals that week.

But that made no sense, because it was just going to be this one more time.

"Stretch your arms over your head and grab the radiator," Sasuke said tersely. It was nearly summer, so the rusty old heating unit bolted to the wall at the side of Naruto's bed would be cool to the touch.

He suppressed a dark thrill at how quickly Naruto followed his instructions, the blond's erection straining up harder the longer Sasuke stood and watched him. Sasuke let his lips part slightly to draw in a slow breath at the sight of the muscles pulling and shifting beneath Naruto's skin as he moved his arms to obey. Naruto didn't obey out of weakness. He obeyed because he _wanted_ to. And that made it so much more interesting.

"You didn't come to the station to get your license." Sasuke let his voice go low, seeing the way Naruto's stomach muscles clenched at just the sound of it. "Because you wanted me to come here instead."

Naruto drew his lower lip between his teeth, and Sasuke felt a surge of dark satisfaction at the evidence of how much he affected Naruto. But that didn't mean he didn't want Naruto to _say_ it.

"Didn't you?" Sasuke pressed, the underlying command in his voice impossible to miss.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes slid closed and what appeared to be a full-body shudder ran through him. "Fuck, _yes_."

The vehemence with which Naruto said the words made Sasuke's dick painfully hard.

"Hm." Sasuke walked along the side of the bed, his eyes slowly raking over every inch of Naruto's exposed skin. He could feel Naruto tracking his every movement, and saw a fresh bead of precum pearling up on the head of Naruto's cock.

Naruto's eyes drifted closed briefly, then opened with heavy lids and locked almost feverishly on Sasuke. One of Naruto's hands had started to drift down towards his cock, releasing his grip on the radiator.

"I didn't say you could let go," Sasuke cut in, his voice firm and controlled.

Naruto immediately returned his hand to its previous location. "Shit," Naruto panted out, his hips flexing up slightly into nothing in frustrated arousal.

"You like being told what to do," Sasuke said, a slight smirk twisting his lips.

Naruto glared at him, a light blush dusting his cheekbones. "Fuck off."

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe not outside of sex. But don't lie to me and tell me you aren't getting off on it now."

Naruto looked at him a moment, his breath coming quickly, making a lie out of any denial he might try to make. His eyes settled at the front of Sasuke's pants where his arousal was more than evident. "Like you're one to talk."

Sasuke met his gaze directly. "Then it's a good thing I'm the one who pulled you over," Sasuke said, the steel handcuffs dangling loosely from his fingertips.

A slow grin spread across Naruto's face that made Sasuke want to just fuck him into the mattress. He could feel his hands tremble imperceptibly with the need to do it.

"Fuck, yeah," Naruto groaned, his legs shifting slightly wider on the bed.

"Shit," Sasuke breathed, wanting nothing more than to jerk his zipper down, pull out his cock and pin Naruto down.

But it was clear they were both liking the game too much to rush it.

He walked slowly, deliberately, over to the side of the bed before kneeling down. "Keep your hands where they are."

He threaded the cuffs through the bars of the radiator, cinching them around each of Naruto's wrists in turn. When he was satisfied with his work, he sat back, then slowly ran a finger from the inside of Naruto's wrist to the inside curve of his elbow. Naruto's skin prickled with goosebumps.

"Sasuke, please..."

"Please, what?"

"Just… just _do_ something. Shit!" Naruto pulled on the cuffs, but they held tight to the rusty radiator pipe, the muscles in his arms straining.

"Hm." Sasuke let his eyes drift down to Naruto's painfully erect cock.

Naruto arched up, straining against the restraints. "Fuck… _shit,_ Sasuke!"

"You want me to touch you?" Sasuke asked but made no move to do so.

 _"Yes, fuck!"_ Naruto lifted his hips slightly, twisting the cuffs further. Sasuke frowned as he saw how the metal was digging into Naruto's wrists.

"Grip the radiator," Sasuke ordered tersely, all teasing gone from his tone.

Naruto blinked.

"Grip. The. Radiator, unless you want everyone to see the ligature marks on your wrists in class tomorrow. These are real cuffs, not padded toys, dumbass."

Naruto looked up at his wrists, an expression of surprise as though he were only just noticing the raw marks being engraved on his skin. While it was probably flattering, Sasuke didn't want to do damage to the guy. He wasn't into that.

Naruto shifted up so could grip the radiator again, easing the pull on his wrists, then glared at Sasuke for the delay. Sasuke chuckled, surprised at the sound coming from his throat. He didn't think he'd ever laughed during sex before. But he supposed it shouldn't surprise him that Naruto managed it.

"Impatient," Sasuke murmured, trailing the back of his knuckle along the inside of Naruto's thigh, starting by his knee and working upward. Naruto shifted his legs wider to allow Sasuke more access, but the pale hand stopped frustratingly close to its destination.

Naruto huffed out a breath. "Fuck you, asshole."

Sasuke's lips twitched, his fingers resting millimeters from Naruto's dick. He tilted his wrist, letting his thumb brush against the cleft in Naruto's ass. "You've got that the other way around."

Naruto's jaw clenched. "Didn't peg you for a tease, Sasuke."

Sasuke arched a brow, sliding his hand further down so his index finger brushed against Naruto's opening. Sasuke ignored the way his hand trembled slightly, refusing to admit that something about Naruto had him coming out of his skin like he was a teenager again.

"I have you spread out on your bed, handcuffed to the radiator. I don't think that qualifies as teasing." He slanted a glance over to the small set of drawers by Naruto's bed. "Lube?"

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke opened the drawer with his free hand, leaving his index finger to slowly circle Naruto's hole. It had only been two days since he fucked Naruto on the hood of his car, but Sasuke's body was reacting like he hadn't had sex in months. The challenging look Naruto was leveling at him while literally chained to the fucking bed had Sasuke struggling to keep the pace slow. Sasuke found the condoms and lube and tossed them on the mattress, pinning Naruto with a dark-eyed look that had a 100% success rate in the past. It proved equally effective now, as Naruto's eyes dilated until only a thin right of blue surrounded the black, lust-blown center.

"Shit," Naruto breathed out, and Sasuke was glad to see he wasn't the only one feeling a little shaky.

Sasuke placed one knee on the bed, leaning forward so their bodies were close enough to share heat but not touching, the contrast between Sasuke's fully clothed state and Naruto's completely naked one accentuated. Sasuke placed his hands on the bed on either side of Naruto, then slowly lowered himself so he was settled between Naruto's legs, his clothed chest brushing against Naruto's bare one. He rocked his hips against Naruto's, pushing down just hard enough to earn a low hiss from Naruto at the friction.

Sasuke kept his eyes locked on Naruto's expressive face, something he hadn't been able to do the other night. He hadn't known what he was missing. Naruto didn't hold anything back or try to posture about it. He was just raw and open and… Sasuke found himself wanting to kiss him. The thought barely hit before he was leaning down but not quite touching his lips to Naruto's. He usually avoided kissing… it wasn't necessary for sex and he usually didn't want the intimacy of it. Despite having fucked the night before, kissing felt… more personal. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Naruto solved the dilemma by leaning forward and licking across Sasuke's lower lip before biting it, tugging just enough to make Sasuke groan and open his mouth. Naruto's tongue immediately slid into Sasuke's mouth, and Sasuke was more than happy to return the favor. Sasuke felt the tremor of strain in Naruto's shoulders from his arms still shackled to the radiator, and lowered his head so Naruto's was back resting on the pillow as they continued to lick, bite and suck at each other's mouths.

Why had Sasuke always thought kissing a waste of time before? Clearly he had been mistaken.

Naruto made a low sound in his throat that was almost a whine, and Sasuke realized that they had been grinding harshly against each other. The denim of Sasuke's jeans was painfully confining and probably not the softest against Naruto's bare flesh.

Sasuke sat back on his heels, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Naruto's eyes followed the movement of his fingers hungrily.

"See something you like?" Sasuke mimicked Naruto's earlier words as he pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side.

"Holy shit, yes," Naruto said vehemently. There was no artifice in him, and Sasuke found that incredibly attractive. Another tendril of Naruto that seemed to weave itself under Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke slid his fingers through the chain that held his badge and was about to pull it over his head and remove it, but Naruto's voice stopped him.

"Leave it. Leave your badge on." Naruto's eyes were fixed on the badge, his expression lust-blown.

Sasuke didn't really know how Naruto could actually manage to turn him on _more,_ but evidently the man was determined to find a way. Sasuke groaned as he leaned down, covering Naruto's mouth with his own. Naruto opened his mouth wider, taking the kiss from hot to utterly filthy in under a second. Sasuke's fingers fumbled with the fly of his jeans as he fought to keep up with the pace Naruto was setting with that kiss.

He was going to be seriously pissed off if he came in his pants before he could get the motherfucking zipper down.

* * *

Naruto could feel the fumbling efforts of Sasuke's fingers undoing his pants and he felt a rush of adrenaline at the thought of getting to see the man fully naked, not hidden by darkness or shadows. His mind had been coming up with images of Sasuke for the past two days and he was finally going to get the real thing.

Sasuke shifted back to shove his jeans and boxers down, kicking them away in an impatient flick before turning back and lowering himself back down over Naruto's body. Naruto didn't bother to hide the way his gaze devoured Sasuke's perfectly toned form and hard, heavy cock.

"Goddamn, Sasuke," he breathed almost reverently.

Sasuke only smirked before running his thumbs harshly over Naruto's nipples, though a faint pink etched along his cheekbones. There was a thin sheen of sweat glistening on Sasuke's pale skin, and the gold badge swung slightly with every thrust of Sasuke's hips. Naruto had so much blood rushing to his cock at the sight that he was dizzy from lack of blood to his brain. His dick was leaking and he was seriously concerned that he was going to rip the radiator out of the wall if Sasuke didn't fuck him soon.

Sasuke opened the lube and coated two of his fingers. He continued to thumb one of Naruto's nipples roughly as he slowly slid one finger in. While in some cases, Naruto appreciated someone who was willing to take the time to prep him slow and thoroughly, that was not what he wanted right now. In fact, Naruto had a very specific thing in mind that he really wanted. Since he knew there were no guarantees of ever seeing Sasuke again after this, he decided he might as well ask for it.

"Not like this," Naruto said, grinding down harder on Sasuke's finger, pushing down onto the knuckle of the second finger that Sasuke was politely holding in reserve until Naruto had loosened up a little.

Sasuke's hand stilled, and a flash of uncertainty crossed his face. "You want to stop?"

"No. God, no," Naruto said vehemently.

A look of relief flooded Sasuke's eyes, but his brows drew together slightly, uncertain what Naruto had meant.

Naruto answered the unasked question, forcing himself to say the words before he chickened out. "I want my hands behind me."

Sasuke didn't respond, so Naruto clarified. "With the cuffs. I want you to cuff me with my hands behind me. On my knees."

* * *

Sasuke was sure that the reason he took so long to catch on to what Naruto was saying was that all his blood was busy fighting its way into his dick.

"You want me to…" he licked his suddenly dry lips. "... to cuff you like I was arresting you, and fuck you."

Naruto gave an almost frantic nod of his head, his eyes large and seeming to be torn somewhere between embarrassment and pleading.

"I can do that," Sasuke said, his voice edged rough with lust as he leaned forward, grabbing the handcuff key from his pocket and quickly releasing one of Naruto's wrists. Naruto didn't need to be instructed to turn and kneel with his hands behind him, the new position pulling the muscles in his tan shoulders taut and drawing attention to the narrow taper of his waist and the full, hard curve of his ass.

" _Fuck,"_ Sasuke hissed as he put the cuffs back on, pinning Naruto's wrists together behind his back.

"C'mon, Sasuke," Naruto breathed, looking over his shoulder to meet Sasuke's gaze with a challenging one of his own. "Are you going to fuck me, or what?"

Sasuke shoved Naruto down face-first on the bed, his pale hand heavy on the tan, muscled shoulder, pushing it down further and causing Naruto to arch his back, ass up. Naruto shifted his knees wider apart on the bed, digging one shoulder down deeper into the mattress to brace himself.

"You don't have to hold back with me, Sasuke. I can handle it. I want it hard."

Sasuke thrust two fingers back in Naruto while he ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth, then rolled it on in one hard stroke.

"Shit, you're still too tight, Naruto," Sasuke groaned out. He couldn't even be embarrassed by the filthy sound that came from his own throat at Naruto's words as he watches his fingers working Naruto open with a desperate speed.

"Enough," Naruto growled. "Do it now. Do it hard."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He didn't bother with going in slow like he usually did. He pushed straight in, sinking balls deep in one hard thrust. Naruto's spine curved in a supine arch and both men groaned at the almost too-tight feel. Sasuke had to close his eyes, the sight of his dick buried in Naruto's ass was causing his balls to draw up tight in a way that made him focus on taking deep, slow breaths to keep from embarrassing himself.

Naruto's fingers curled into fists behind his back, the muscles in his neck and shoulders standing out in harsh relief. His face was turned to the side, his cheek pressed into the mattress, his eyes closed. They both held still for a moment, focusing on just breathing and adjusting to the almost-too-intense feeling.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. His lips curved into a slow and dirty smile, and it makes Sasuke's hands tighten possessively on Naruto's hips. He didn't know what to make of the fact that he hoped they left fingerprint bruises… proof that he'd been where he was right at that moment.

"Go," Naruto growled out.

And Sasuke did.

He splayed one hand over the small of Naruto's back while the other held the tan hip firmly. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward, feeling the cut of his hip bones connecting with the full curve of Naruto's ass. Sasuke bared his teeth as he immediately repeated the motion, each thrust harder and with more force. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he thrust again and again, wishing he weren't already so close to blowing his load because he really wanted to just fuck Naruto like this all night.

He could hear the low grunt Naruto made with each thrust, and the slick, wet slap of their skin coming together. Sasuke opened his eyes, watching the play of muscles beneath the tan skin of Naruto's back, seeing the strain in his shoulders with his arms bound behind him. Naruto looked back at him, his feral smile possibly the hottest thing Sasuke had ever seen, all teeth and lust-blown eyes.

"Come," Sasuke growled out, feeling his hand slip slightly on the sweat-slick skin of Naruto's back. He spread his thighs slightly wider to get better leverage, keeping a tight grip on Naruto's hip as he thrust harder, knowing Naruto had no way to brace himself with his hands behind his back.

"Fuck, yeah," Naruto slurred out, arching even more and pushing back into Sasuke's thrusts.

Sasuke's thighs were starting to burn from fucking him so hard, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back his orgasm. "You close?"

Naruto let out a noise that sounded like affirmation - at least Sasuke hoped it was because there was no way he could hold back anymore. He slid his hand from the small of Naruto's back around to grip Naruto's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts for just three strokes before he felt Naruto seize beneath him and clench around him. Warm wetness spilled over his hand, and Sasuke was cumming as he said what started out as Naruto's name and ended up blurred together with a curse and a deity.

Sasuke continued to thrust, fucking them both through their orgasm, chasing down every last shiver of pleasure before his body went slack. He managed to not completely crush Naruto, collapsing to Naruto's side, still embedded deep within him.

He felt disoriented, waiting for the usual need to quickly get dressed and leave to fill him the way it usually did after sex.

Instead, his mind kept coming up with endless things he'd like to do with Naruto bound up and at his mercy. Or unbound, and how much Naruto would push him. He looked over at Naruto, wondering what classes he was taking. How he'd do on his finals. If he already had plans for after graduation. He didn't ask, of course. Those kind of questions were for people who were going to get to know each other. That was for relationships, which Sasuke had never done. This was going to be the last time, so those questions didn't matter.

So why did Sasuke still _want_ to ask? He had never been curious about his sexual partners in the past.  Usually, he was more than happy to be out the door before the sweat had dried. This time… he felt fine right where he was.

The room was still and quiet, the sounds of their harsh breathing the only thing that filled it.

"Wow. That was…" Naruto began, but trailed off as though he didn't quite have the energy to complete the thought. It was more than Sasuke was able to manage for the moment.

A low hum of agreement was about all he could manage. He felt Naruto shift slightly, and realized that the current position was probably not very comfortable for him with his arms still bound behind him. Sasuke forced himself to pull out, letting Naruto shift to a more comfortable angle to lay. Sasuke scanned the bed to find the keys that he'd tossed aside when Naruto had asked him to adjust the binding. He found them laying near the pillow, and reached over, picking up the small key and releasing Naruto's wrists.

"Mmm, thanks," Naruto hummed as he stretched his arms forward, then leaned back against the pillows, looking tired but sated. He glanced over at Sasuke with a half-smile, his eyes watchful.

"Let me see your wrists," Sasuke said, reaching out and closing his fingers lightly over the center of Naruto's hand as he pulled one arm forward.

"S'fine," Naruto murmured, looking slightly embarrassed at the attention.

There were red marks, but the skin wasn't broken. The marks should fade in a day or so. The thought left him unsettled. He looked up to find Naruto's gaze still on him, and for once Sasuke wasn't sure what the blond man was thinking. Was Naruto was waiting for him to leave? Most likely, given that was the way these sort of things usually played out. Sasuke glanced down, grimacing at the condom on his now softening cock.

"Bathroom?" he asked, pulling off the condom and pinching it closed.

Naruto nodded towards the door just to the right of the entry. "The shower is small, but it definitely fits two."

Sasuke didn't know if it was the not-so-subtle invitation to shower together or the thought of who Naruto had shared a shower with in the past that coiled unsettlingly in his stomach. Something must have shown on his face, because Naruto arched a brow at him.

"Problem?"

"No. I should get going. I can put some salve on your wrists, if you have some."

Naruto looked down at the red-marked skin and shrugged, apparently not surprised by Sasuke's rejection of his offer to shower together. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to shower first, anyway."

Sasuke gave a short nod, walking over to the bathroom. He disposed of the condom and quickly wiped himself off, then washed his hands. He'd shower back at his own place. He wondered if, somehow, Naruto's offer to stay for a shower had seemed to be more than that.

Sasuke shut off the water, putting it out of his mind. He was probably just reading too much into it. Either way, it was time for him to leave.

* * *

Naruto watched as Sasuke efficiently dressed and left. He didn't really know what he had expected. It wasn't like this had been anything other than just a hook-up. He made himself get out of bed, stripping the sheets and tossing them in the over-flowing clothes hamper, which already contained the sheets he'd tossed in there that morning. He only had two sets of sheets, so he supposed he would spend the rest of the evening down at the laundromat.

He pushed down that thought of what it would have been like to spend the evening with Sasuke. Even if they just ordered take-out and watched a movie. He wondered what Sasuke's job was like. Whether he had to work weekends. Whether it was dangerous, or desk-work. He felt a bit of disappointment that he probably would never see Sasuke again.

He glanced at his license, laying innocently on the narrow counter in his kitchen. He noticed an edge of white paper peeking out from below it, and went over to see what it was.

_Detective Sasuke Uchiha_

It had the police department's contact information and Sasuke's number. Just his work number, though. No cell or note.

Naruto looked at the card for a moment, debating, then tossed it in the trash. If Sasuke had wanted anything more than what he'd already gotten, he would have stayed when Naruto had invited him. Naruto wasn't dumb enough to chase something that was never going to be anything more than sex, even if the sex was great.

That's what porn was for.

He headed into the bathroom to shower. He'd wash the evidence from his body, then head down to the laundromat and wash it from his sheets. He'd write it all up as a great night to remember, but it would be the last time he would see Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

It was six o'clock on Wednesday evening when Naruto finished his last final. Things were looking much better than they had been a week ago. His finals had gone smoother than he'd expected (and - more importantly - they were _over_ ). He'd gotten a call back from the gym, and they were willing to bring him on in a trial basis starting next week and were willing to be flexible with his class schedule.

There was no reason he should be feeling… whatever it was he was feeling. Things were _good_ , and if he sometimes regretted throwing Sasuke's card out, then that was just his brain being a little shit due to lack of sleep.

Things were good.

A few of his friends were meeting up at a local bar to blow off steam, but Naruto wasn't up for that. First off, he couldn't afford it. But he was also dead tired and feeling… off. He walked down to the bars with them, and hung out for a few minutes but then said his goodbyes and walked back to campus to get his car.

The drive home was short, and it was only a few minutes later that he pulled into the parking spot in front of his apartment. He leaned his head back against the headrest, the fatigue of the past two weeks finally catching up with him. He just wanted to crash on his couch and order take-out. He couldn't afford take-out at the moment, but the couch and crashing he could manage. He was pretty sure he had some ramen somewhere he could make up. At forty-six cents a package, he could still afford it. Even if he was sick of basically living off it.

He got out of his car and walked around to the back of the house where the 'stairs' to his apartment were. He hadn't quite turned the corner when he smelled something amazing. His stomach grumbled, and he silently cursed his neighbors for cooking something that smelled so good.

He jingled his keys as he rounded the corner, already thinking about how long it was going to take the water to boil to make his dinner when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Sitting on the wooden steps to his apartment was Sasuke, a carton of take-out in his hand. The take-out was what Naruto had been smelling, and his stomach gave a low grumble.

"I was starting to wonder if you had gone out to celebrate your finals being done," Sasuke said, closing up the carton and putting it in the bag that Naruto really hoped held more of whatever the fuck it was Sasuke had been eating.

"Uh… yeah, I walked down to the bar with them, but…" Naruto glanced over his shoulder, like somehow Sasuke might be waiting for someone else. "I didn't… know you were coming over." Ever, but Naruto didn't say that.

Sasuke shrugged, and Naruto thought maybe the man's cheekbones pinkened slightly.

"You had mentioned that your last final was today," was all Sasuke said.

Which explained nothing, but the fact that Sasuke had showed up was more than Naruto had expected. That he had come bearing food was even moreso, and Naruto wasn't going to push.

"That smells great. Do you, um… want to come up? I was just going to make some instant ramen and watch a movie or something."

Sasuke stood, and for an instant Naruto thought he caught a flicker of relief in the man's eyes, but he was pretty sure he imagined it.

"We can eat something better than ramen." Sasuke picked up the bag of take-out and started walking up the steps.

Naruto watched him, trying to process what it meant that Sasuke seemed to want to just… hang out? Sasuke paused on the steps, looking back over his shoulder.

"You coming?"

"Yeah. Yes! I just…," Naruto adjusted his book bag on his shoulder and followed Sasuke up the stairs, feeling somehow lighter than he had earlier. He reached the top of the steps, then slid the key in the lock, wiggling it and shoving the door open again.

Sasuke followed him in, just as before.

"What classes did you have this semester?"

Naruto wondered why Sasuke had seemed to need to almost brace himself before asking Naruto such a simple question, but Naruto replied as he watched Sasuke toe off his shoes and set the food on the counter. The conversation started off awkward, but by the time they had decided on a movie to watch (Naruto had been insistent when he found out Sasuke had never seen _Reservoir Dogs_ ) some of the awkwardness had eased.

Neither man actually said the word 'date', but Naruto decided that was fine. He had the feeling that Sasuke didn't have many actual dates, and Naruto was glad to leave things uncategorized for the time being. They ended up watching three movies, and falling asleep on the couch together without even having sex.

And Naruto was fine with that, too.

* * *

_The end._


End file.
